Nunca quisiera volver a casa
by miss.cafeina
Summary: Kyle de 17 años se encuentra en plena edad de deseo y curiosidad sexual, vive en el seno de un familia ortodoxa donde lo obligan a cumplir diferente castigos por su naturaleza,viendo a su madre como una censuradora y donde encuentra libertad en un blog para expresar su opiniones en especial las relacionadas con el sexo. ¿encontrara el amor en su castigo?
1. Evangelio 1:1

Hola bueno traigo un nuevo fic, por favor denle una oportunidad

. south park, no me pertenece la historia en si es basada en barias una película

Las letras _cursivas es lo que se escribe en el blog_, las letras "entre comillas son los pensamientos", y el resto son conversaciones y párrafos

**ACVERTENCIA ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y OFENSIVO** y si se recomienda discreción jajajaja, no tengo intención de ofender a nadie y menos en creencias religiosas, por favor no me demanden.

**Nunca quisiera volver a casa**

…_**..**_

_**Evangelio 1:1 a los 15 con Sasha**_

_Como siempre el problema son los límites, ¿Cuándo me hice la primera paja? El primer auto manoseo exitoso que pone fin a la larga trayectoria de masturbaciones frustradas, un intento de manoseo significativo, a los 10 años, pensaba en una compañera que me caía como la mierda, Bebe, (PUTA), me perseguía y me decía quiero tu culo y yo le tiraba piedras, me regalaba chocolates y yo le tiraba piedras, intentaba ser amable y yo piedras, hasta que un día en la casa del árbol yo dije no piedra y si paja o un intento de paja, porque no supo bien qué hacer con mi salchicha en llamas. Masturbaciones frustradas hasta los 15, de los 10 a los 14 una cadena de masturbaciones fallidas hasta me hice una vagina de plastilina play-doh tal cual, a los 15 moviéndolo rápido con las manos, viendo a la Sasha Grey ¡No lo podía creer! tan simple como ver videos para mayores de 18.A los 16 la dama del clítoris rosadito apareció, ese año ya no hubo más manoseo al menos no tan seguido, la virginidad se pierde por parte y debe ser arto difícil perderla del todo, mi amigo más caliente me decía que luego de follón por el culo diarrea en mi salchicha, decía que es la experiencia más dolorosa después del apretón en los huevos, yo digo nada, nada sin mucho vodka y cerveza en mi cuerpecito, no sé en qué momento termine con "R" contra el colchón, ella dijo ¡NO IMBESIL POR AHÍ NO! Y se lo metí igual y decía "por ahí no" mientras gemíamos, el truco es apoyarse en algo en cierta posición y hacer lo que la gente hace, meterlo y sacarlo, el pene se lo metí un rato mas bueno que malo, ¿me dolió? Sí, pero me dolía mas el tirón de orejas cuando niño, pero no fue una pérdida total no se cago en mi pene tampoco le eyacule el culo._

_Soy judío ortodoxo y pierdo lo que la gente suele perder, pérdida total con fémina heterosexual, mamada, vagina, culo._

…_.._

A pesar del increíble remordimiento que le causaba a Kyle ser un fornicario tenía que contarlo porque el ya no veía a sus amigos y no confiaba en su familia o lo que va quedando de ella porque hay mala experiencia mucha, y que cuando no hay amigos ni familia lo único que queda es internet que es lo único en que confía, porque ¿qué gracia tiene follarse a la más sexy y tetona de la secundaria si no se lo puedes contar a nadie? eso es lo que hace divertido el follón el contar que le eyaculaste el ojo y vomitar de la risa.

Kyle Broflovski si hay algo que savia a ser bien era fornicar la adicción al sexo era casi un problema pero solo casi, porque la mayor parte del tiempo era casi un afrodisiaco.

Rápidamente cerró el link de su blog al escuchar su nombre en una vos aguda y peculiar, no era buena idea abrir el blog en la sala de computación de la secundaria "nota mental"

-¡Kyle! ¡Kylee!-era Nina una chica de la secta de judíos de South Park, bonito cabello ondulado, bonitos ojos claros y un muy buen cuerpo cualquier capullo con un poco de sentido común sabia que esta chica le ponía Kyle.

Solo que tenia 15 y el casi 18 y eso no le ponía nada, estaba tentado a ignorarla, solo hiso un gesto con la cara y la siguió escuchando.

-es que tengo algunos problemas con cierta materia, me han dicho que eres un muy buen profeso- acomodándose al lado del pelirrojo

-¿Qué materia?-se encogió de hombros

-biología, sexualidad-respondió en vos baja

-eso lo pasan en primaria- tratando de disimular el calor que le produjo la respuesta de la chica "no ella no, Kyle ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿será virgen?, ¡AAH! ¡Con esto no se puede! "

-veras he oído por ahí que te gustan la chicas vírgenes y bien puras, yo soy virgen-dijo la chica con la cara completamente roja

-creo que tengo un poco de moral-si era difícil rechazar a una chica guapa como esa, pero si alguien se enteraba, si alguien en la sinagoga llegaba a enterarse y llegaba a oídos de madre seguro lo desterraban por fornicario y pedófilo.

-es que tú me pones- respondió la chica pasando una de sus manos peligrosamente por el muslo de Kyle

-¿moralidad? ¿Qué mierda es eso?-mordiendo su labio inferior. Pero Kyle ya no pensaba solo pensaba en el cuerpo de ella "follatela, follatela, follatela"

La empezó a besar porque parece que el órgano masculino tiene su propio cerebro y no te deja pensar bien tenía su moralidad completamente distorsionada, la beso y poso sus manos en su cintura se notaba que la chica no tenía experiencia y eso era exactamente lo que más le gustaba, estuvieron besándose un buen rato hasta que se calentó lo suficiente tomarla de la mano y se la llevo casi corriendo hasta su auto, que estaba estacionado afuera de la preparatoria privada y religiosa de South Park.

Y ahí empezó todo, en el asiento trasero de su auto le rompió las pantimedias la beso, la toco y se la follo sin ninguna delicadeza con la pobre chica virgen, empezaba a sentir que un liquido pasaba por su pierna él no se había ido, ella estaba sangrando pero siguió y siguió por que ya no podía pensar en nada, solo pensaba en su cuerpo que temblaba y temblaba, temblaba de cochino y lujuria.

…..

_Soy judío voy a la secta de judíos que es peor que otras religiones por que la mayoría de los judíos se creen el pene con quesillo por que tienen plata, voy en la secundaria privada de South Park que es mas religiosa que el culo del Diosito, tuve que separarme de mis amigos de toda la vida un que los veo a veces, a un no sé si eso es bueno o malo, estoy estudiando para ir a la universidad de Stanford a sí que no debería tener tiempo para escribir este blog, pero igual escribo, a si que le pido al diosito, al Moisés y hasta al Yisus (¿a si se escribe Yisus? Es que soy judío, perdón, perdón) y toda la tropa de divino as que madre no haya puesto __ .com__ que no lo haya hecho, por favor que no lo haya hecho._

…_.._

El pelirrojo escribía frenéticamente en su celular le tocaba irónicamente clases de biología el profesor estaba medio ciego así que no se preocupaba por perder el celular, entro el sicólogo, era un hombre de unos 40 años que siempre tenía mal aliento a sí que todos los alumnos evitaban hablarle, escondió su celular en el bolsillo del horrible uniforme que llevaban.

-señor Kyle Broflovski ¿puede venir por favor? ahora-dijo el hombre amablemente.

El judío se paró de su puesto camino hasta la puerta y el hombre lo invito a seguirlo hasta la oficina de la directora, "una mujer: religión protestante, ortodoxa, seguramente cuando dejo las drogas en su juventud gracias al _señor _solo vive por Jesús, en pocas palabra esta mujer no fornica desde a sé unos 20 años. El hoyito mágico debe tener tela arañas, debe a ver todo un mundo del seño ahí a dentro"

-¿sabes lo que me dijo una compañerita? Que habías tenido sexo-lo decía en un tono sereno pero al mismo tiempo reprochando y prácticamente asqueada con solo mencionarlo-sexo antes del matrimonio-si a ella le hacía falta salsa de hombre "igual me sacrifico"

Kyle recordó lo que paso a sé unas pocas horas en su auto.

-tu tentaste a tu compañera, no solo en fornicar también en la fe, que vergüenza mirarte que tristeza, que deshonra para tu madre que ama al Señor tener un hijo como tu ¿o no? No puedes seguir ensuciando la santidad de este establecimiento-

"¡santidad de establecimiento mis pelotas!"-Pero falta menos de un mes para la graduación-intento rogar el pelirrojo

-se acabo seño Kyle Broflovski, no puede volver más a esta secundaria-dijo la mujer tajante sin siquiera pensar en darle otra oportunidad-no lo toleramos más

-pero ya quede en Stanford-rogo una vez mas pero no funciono, se tuvo que ir

El pelirrojo condujo su auto hasta su casa, parcia solo un mal sueño a un no era capaz de asimilar que lo habían echado de la secundaria por fornicar, que esa puta lo había jodido, no era capaz de creerlo, de creer que eso en verdad había ocurrido, en su radio sonaba a todo volumen el rock and roll animal de the velvet underground ya no pudo soportar más el infernal sonido del violín de _the black angel's death song _que ahora parecía a un más deprimente que antes.

Bajo rápidamente de su auto, entro a su propia casa sin pensarlo sin pensar en cómo diría esta noticia, camino hasta la puerta de la cocina donde estaba madre lavaba unas toallas no noto la presencia de su hijo hasta que hablo.

-me echaron del colegio- la mirada de Kyle estaba en el suelo, esperaba que madre le gritara, lo castigara hasta el fin del mundo y hasta lo golpeara, pero no pasó nada de eso, solo lo miro sorprendida y con esa cara de serpiente que siempre ponía cuando estaba realmente enojada.

Sheila tomo las toallas que acababa de lavar y fue hasta la escalera para subír a la segunda planta, Kyle la siguió esperaba que le gritara al menos, pero no pasaba la mujer parecía ignorar lo que su hijo acaba de decir. Al llegar a la segunda plata estaba Ike y el rabino, el pequeño Canadiense estaba casi desmallado, apenas mantenía su cabeza, Sheila limpio al niño que parecía a ver vomitado sangre, había empeorado en los últimos días, pero nunca lo vio tan mal como hoy.

Kyle se quedo parado si decir nada solo miro a su hermano y a su madre que intentaba ayudarlo, en cuestión de pocos minutos llegaron los paramédicos que pudieron estabilizar a su hermano, lo llevaron en una ambulancia hasta el único hospital de South Park el paso al infierno, y ya ahí Kyle a un no podía reaccionar miraba a su hermano que estaba acostado en la triste cama de hospital, y a su lado Sheila que no le soltaba la mano.

-no vas a salir-por fin hablo Sheila-durante un año-desviando su mirada para ver a su hijo mayor

-no vas a ver a nadie tampoco, ni siquiera a tu hermano, no vas a salir ni al patio-los ojos de Kyle se empezaron a cristalizar y a llenar de lagrimas no pudo contenerse más al ver a su hermano tan mal

-y tampoco vas a tener internet, y mañana mismo te inscribo en el canal cristiano- eso fue lo peor trabajar en el canal evangelista era el peor castigo que alguien podía tener, incluso la cárcel sonaba mejor, "¿¡por qué no me cortan la cabeza!? ¿¡Por qué no me crucifican!? ¿¡Por qué no me tiran piedras mejor!?"

….

_Somos la luz del mundo hijos de perra, todos quieren matar a los judíos, los egipcios esclavizan judíos, los romanos crucifican judíos, los nazis torturan judíos y los judíos tienen ojitos brillantes de emoción, todos matan judíos ¡todos! ¡Todos! ¡TODOS! Los judíos se matan entre judíos _

…_._

-pero mamá tengo casi 18, no me puedes hacer esto ¿y como que canal cristiano? somos judíos- temiendo por su vida

-¡cállate!-Sheila parecía a un más enojada que antes, su rostro se puso casi del mismo color que su pelo, y su enojo era tal que deformo hasta su cara, parecía que casi salía fuego por su boca, el momento más terrorífico de la vida de Kyle Broflovski

-¿Qué pasa todavía no me muero?-pregunto Ike que acaba de despertar, que logro controlar a Sheila-Kyle? ¿Puedes ir a buscar al doctor?-pidió el canadiense amable, contrastando con la pelea que se acaba de formar

Kyle camino hasta la puerta y se quedo tras de ella, sabía que Ike diaria algo que no quería que el escuchara.

-por favor mamá deja que termine el colegio, quedo en Stanford- escucho a su hermano rogar, pero ni el podría convencer a madre de cambiar de opinión, nadie podría hacerlo ni siquiera el Moisés.

….

_Madre._

_Pudieron a verme echado de la secundaria por incendiar una sala, por envenenar un compañerito o compañerita, por matar a un profesor y te abría importado menos que expulsión por FORNICACIÓN. Porque tu mandamiento principal no es NO MATARAS, NI AMARAS AL PROJIMO COMO A TI MISMO, ni bla bla bla, tu mandamiento principal es NO FORNICARAS. Y yo que soy un fornicario soy enviado al canal evangelion donde nadie fornica, si si ese mismo donde sale el Yisus, madre cree que podría ser una buena influencia para que me acerqué al SEÑOR. _

…_._

**LEA ESTO POR FAVOR SOLO LE COSTARA MOVER LOS LABIOS, MANTENER SUS OJOS ABIERTOS Y UNOS SEGUNDOS DE SU TIEMPO **

**Reitero mis disculpas para quien se sienta ofendido por el alto contenido de agresión a la religión cristiana, protestante, evangélica y a Jesús que es lo mismo, por favor no siga leyendo los de más capítulos si se sintió ofendido por leer esto. **

Pero de esto se trata South Park de la discriminación de la burla a distintos grupos humanos, eso es South Park originalmente.

.Si abra yaoi si de eso se trata esto, o como lo digan ustedes

.no diré que pareja se formaran eso es sorpresa a si es más misterioso


	2. Evangelio 1:2

Segundo Capitulo wooooooow gracias por leerme o que emocionante… hago mención de Inuyasha por que no se me ocurrió otra cosa;c tenía que ser hombre y lindo Xd dudo mucho que a Kyle real le guste ;c

He tenido muchos problemas para resumir este fan fic, hasta con el titulo tuve problemas, no soy buena haciendo resúmenes ;c

**IMPORTANTE**: **NO SEGUIRE CON Dull Life** creo que se me ha hecho difícil tratar de describir una sensación que ni he sentido y es un dramón que no a todos gusta, a si que solo me dedicare a **Nunca quisiera volver a casa** que es más romántico o será más romántico y mas biográfico

south park, no me pertenece la historia en si es basada en barias una película

Las letras _cursivas es lo que se escribe en el blog_, las letras "entre comillas son los pensamientos", y el resto son conversaciones y párrafos

ADVERTENCIA ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y OFENSIVO y si se recomienda discreción jajajaja, no tengo intención de ofender a nadie y menos en creencias religiosas, por favor no me demanden.

Posdata (¿así se escribe posdata?): hay 2 tiempos en este capítulo como hoy es lunes mañana es martes oow no puedo explicarlo, pero no se entiende bien la separación del tiempo, escribe algo en el blog y ya es el otro día ¿se entiende? No, no se entiende si se, pero ustedes son inteligentes y van entender.

**Nunca quisiera volver a casa**

…_.._

_******Evangelio** 1:2 calentura **Inuyasha**_

El canal evangelion era peor de lo que Kyle creía el Jesús era la gran estrella del canal, grababan todo el día cualquier mierda que haya dicho antes. Kyle se apoyo en la pares para ver el fiasco de dramatización de la barca de Noe existían cortometrajes de bajo presupuesto y esta mierda que daba pena el tan solo mirarlo.

Y la peor parte no era esa era que tenía que pasar el día viendo vhs una antigüedad que apenas sabia usar, de personas que hablan lo mucho que el Jesús a cambiado sus vidas y lo bien que están ahora.

Kyle camino hasta el escritorio, donde había una torre inmensa de vhs que tenía que ver, se puso sus grandes lentes que le daban la apariencia de hipster y resignado con su suerte puso el video.

"Primer testimonio, una mujer gorda y fea"

-una vida de fiesta, salía de noche y me miraba al espejo cada vez que salía me miraba al espejo y me decía a mi misma si soy bonita-mentira-dijo kyle sin darse cuenta en vos alta-pero sentía que algo me faltaba, no estaba contenta y ese algo es Jesús…

Kyle dejo de poner atención al video cuando en la oficina de enfrente lo vio Craig Tucker y Wendy Testaburger justo frente de él sus ex compañeros de primaria y seguro ellos si se graduarían este año el pelirrojo entro en pánico no podía toparse con ellos, que les diaria si ellos quisieran saber claro.

…

_Pero Madre._

_Podrás castigarme, pero yo todo lo puedo en nombre de mi pene sucio, todo lo puedo en el nombre de la dama de Dios a la que miro, miro y miro. Madre te voy hacer un poema con rima y todo soplare y soplare el castigo me quitare y a la virgen me follare._

…_._

-¿Qué estas escribiendo? –una voz familiar se escucho tras de sí, voltio su silla para quedar frente a frente su capucha anaranjada apenas dejaba ver su cara y se alcanzaban a distinguir unos mechones de pelo rubio.

-¿y tú? ¿Estás pagando tus pecados?-pregunto el pelirrojo

El rubio rio escandalosamente con la pregunta-sabes que no creo en esa porquería, pero la paga es buena -se agacho levemente para leer la pantalla del computador-a veces leo tu blog, tu realmente eres un enfermo jodido.

-jajaja me lo dice la gran puta del pueblo

-oye a mi no me echaron por fornicación, indícatelo-

Kyle se siente ofendido por el ultimo comentario-si tú hubieras estado en esa secundaria te echan el primer día-

-sí pero no lo estuve-sonrió burlón

-¡que te den!-El rubio guiñe el ojo cómplice, logrando sacar de quicio al pelirrojo

-no te ofendas colega, tu y yo somos de la misma calaña

-¿Kenny? ¿Craig y Wendy también trabajan aquí?-pregunta por lo bajo

-¡Joder Kyle! Tu sí que no te enteras, casi todo el salón está trabajando aquí-dijo Kenny alzando la voz-Jesús nos ha ido a reclutar a la secundaria

-ya veo, no le vallas a decir a nadie que estoy aquí, no quiero andar dando explicaciones-pidió Kyle

-claro Kyle yo guardare tu secreto, aun que no creo que sirva de mucho, te verán eres visible-argumento el rubio

-¡cállate Kenny!-

En los muchos parlantes que habían en toda la oficina se empezó a escuchar una voz femenina más bien madurara –señor Kyle Broflovski, su mamá lo espera afuera, repito señor Kyle Broflovski su mamá lo espera afuera.

Kyle tapo sus ojos con sus manos estaba totalmente rojo la vergüenza le salía por los poros, sin embargo podría irse por fin de ese jodido lugar que esperaba un milagro para no tener que volver jamás, porque no había lugar más aburrido y desagradable que ese.

-creo que ya no hay secreto-dijo Kenny divertido riendo a carcajadas

Kyle se paro tomo su mochila y camino rápidamente hasta el ascensor del edificio, para su mala suerte alli estaba Craig y Wendy justo frente a él, Craig ignoro al pelirrojo y siguió en sus asuntos, mientras que a Wendy le falto poco tomarle una foto, las noticias vuelan rápido en South Park y seguro él era el tema central de la semana estaba acusado nada más y nada menos que de violación.

Entro al ascensor las puertas se cerraron, los encuentros desafortunados no hacían más que empezar.

-¡Kha!-escucho un grito y de pronto algo le apretaba

"oh que lindo mi mejor amigo que tierno, ¡puedes soltarme!"-Stan, que bueno verte

-¡Kyle! Supe lo que paso ¡No puedo creer que hayas violado una niña!-para empeorar su suerte justo había entrado una señora mayor que salió mas rápido que el trueno cuando escucho en una misma frase la palabra violación y niña, lo que más le impresiono es que llevaba muletas y logro correr.

-no la viole y no quiero hablar sobre eso- lo que Stan había olvidado era la magnitud que alcanzaba la furia del pelirrojo y justo ahora no estaba precisamente muy contento.

-valla putos huevos que tienes cabronazo, follarte una cría-

Kyle intento ignorar el comentario de su antiguo amigo mientras rompía sus manos de lo fuerte que las empuñaba, su cara se empezaba acalorar y a tornarse de un color rojizo y casi sintió el fuego en su boca, era como una bomba que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿y dónde te la has follado? ¿Te han pillado? ¿O qué? Escuche que también te has tirado una profesora ¿es verdad?- pero Stan preguntaba y preguntaba sin darse cuenta de la gran bomba que acababa de prender.

Por fin en el piso uno.

Kyle empujo al azabache hacia a fuera con todo su furia que había acumulado en el día y le grito- ¡QUE ACASO NO ME OYES! ¡DEBERIAS REVISARTE TU MALDITO CEREBRO, QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DEL TEMA!-grito enfurecido

-perdón, solo quería saber si estaba bien o mal-dijo Stan logrando que el otro se sintiese culpable

-he tenido un mal día, perdón uno de estos días pasare por tu casa y te contare-dice por ultimo Kyle, regalandole una falsa sonrisa, saliendo del lugar para caminar al auto de su madre, no podía salir como decía su castigo madre lo iría a buscar y a dejar del trabajo, ni siquiera a los niños del kindergarten les tienen tan protegidos, bueno el no estaba siendo cuidado estaba castigado.

Subió al auto aliviado de por fin ir a casa, aun que el problema era es que tendría que volver mañana.

…..

_El mecanismo era el siguiente: yo dejaba entre mis bóxers, mis condones, mi porno, fotos de mi novia sin ropa, todo muy escondidito, iba a la secundaria volvía y madre me decía: encontré por casualidad o estaba ordenando y encontré o me encontré con esto que estaba votado y siempre lo que se encontraba era, mis condones, mi porno o fotos de alguna novia que tuve sin ropa. Mi Madre es espía y de esa clase de espía que no le da vergüenza ser descubierta, una vez una __rolling stone __en la que salía Axl Rose hablado que había echo un trió, la vote me dice la vote por que es perversa, mi hermano para mi cumpleaños me regala la misma __rolling stone__ que madre voto y dice: guárdala bien._

_Madre es una gran censuradora, mi hermanito es un rescatador, madre jamás dice hijo de puta, hermanito me lo dice cuando jugamos playstation, madre refunfuña siempre y no se enferma nunca, hermanito refunfuña poco y se enferma de cáncer._

_No sé a quién se le ocurrió que a uno le da cáncer por que guardo un dolorcito en el corazón o en no sé donde, no se a quien se le ocurrió que a mi hermanito le diera cáncer, ¿a Diosito?_

_Hay dos cosas en este mundo que no tiene límite el amor de hermano y el espionaje de Madre espía. Y hay una cosa en este mundo que no tiene respuesta ¿Qué haré sin el amor de hermanito? ¿Qué ara entonces mi madre conmigo?_

…_._

Kyle estaba junto a Craig en la parada del bus cargando pesados bolsos, en ellos cámaras, parlantes, micrófonos, notebook, etc… Cosas para grabar de las que Kyle no entendía mucho, les habían mandado hacerle una entrevista a un cristiano.

"Ahora viene el interrogatorio"

-te vi en la calle el ayer –intentando iniciar una conversación, llevaban ahí media hora y ni hola se habían dicho.

-¿sí?-respondió de forma monótona, Kyle no estuvo seguro si le escucho o no

-yo iba en el auto con mi Mamá por eso no te dije hola-

Craig saco un cigarro y lo prendió dando una larga calada, era el tercero que fumaba en lo que llevaban ahí-¿ibas para tu secta?-pregunto el azabache, le estaba escuchando

-no volviendo ¿tú que hacías?-

-no se no me acuerdo- respondió cortante

-¿Por qué trabajas en ese canal? Es raro-intrigado por saber por qué alguien como Tucker trabajaba en el canal evangelion, sonando un poco chismoso.

-vivo solo, mantengo a mi cobaya, pago el arriendo de un lindo apartamento con vista al workman ¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-no sé porque alguien trabajaría en ese canal si no lo obligan ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Qué cosa?-dándole otra calada a su cigarro

-tu cobaya-

-Stripe segundo-Craig voto el cigarro-viene el bus-

"Fin del interrogatorio"

El bus estaba totalmente lleno, Kyle a sé mucho que no subía a un bus, a sé unos años cuando cumplió 16 padre se sentía demasiado culpable por haberse ido a sé un tiempo tras el culo de una puta a Hollywood por que la muy perra quería ser actriz, a si que padre muy triste le regala un _mercedes benz _último modelo, y como castigo madre ahora se lo quita.

Y ahora no se sentía muy bien con toda esa gente aplastándolo invadiendo su privacidad, de un momento a otro, el bus freno demasiado fuerte provocado que muchas personas refalaran incluyendo a Kyle que no sabía andar en bus, pero no cayo algo le alcanzo a sujetar, una mano le rodeaba la cintura, abrió los ojos sorprendido por no a ver caído, tenía a Craig demasiado cerca, , sujetándolo, podía sentir su olor, una mescla de tabaco y perfume, era agradable, podía sentir su respiración, era lenta, podía sentir su aliento era a tabaco, le gustaba el olor a Craig era relajante, le gusto sentirlo, de pronto se dieron cuenta que todo los miraban Kyle se sonrojo hasta las oreja, Craig saco su mano de la cintura del pelirrojo rápidamente y se intentaron alejar el uno del otro pero no pudieron producto de la gran cantidad de personas que habían en el bus siguieron demasiado cerca, Kyle seguía sintiendo el olor a Craig, el era alto apenas le llegaba al mentón, pero podía seguir sintiendo su olor hipnotizaste por un tiempo más.

…_._

_Esto me recuerda a la calentura __Inuyasha, 10 años sábados por la mañana clases con el rabino que dice: escriban en un papelito todo lo que tengan antes que Dios, escribí Inuyasha, ¡por la mierda como amaba a Inuyasha y su pecho musculoso!, pero a al rabino no le importaba ese torso musculoso de Inuyasha, cada niño le paso los papelitos con sus propios ídolos, el los puso en el suelo les prendió fuego y dijo: Dios esta primero._

…_._

Craig empezó a reír burlón cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo por que jamás le había visto reír-¿Qué le pasa al señorito extraña su auto?

Kyle hiso una mueca de dolor y asintió-si realmente extraño mi mercedes…no estaría aquí si tuviera mi mercedes

Craig frunció el seño lo miro con desprecio como si se tratara de un extraterrestre le alzo el dedo-vete a la mierda pendejo mimado.

Kyle se siente ofendido por el ultimo comentario pero no le da importancia-manejar un mercedes es como hacer el amor, te lo prestare algún día

-si me prestaras tu auto jamás lo volverías a ver- sonrió juguetón al ver la cara de horro que puso Kyle, ya sabía cuál era su punto débil, Kyle se sonrojo y desvió la mirada rápidamente, el muy cabron tenía algo que le ponía nervioso.

-¡QUE TE JODAN TUCKER!- grito el pelirrojo, haciendo que su voz retumbara en todo el bus, logrado que más de un pasajero se molestara.

…

**LEA ESTO POR FAVOR SOLO LE COSTARA MOVER LOS LABIOS, MANTENER SUS OJOS ABIERTOS Y UNOS SEGUNDOS DE SU TIEMPO**

.no se si existe una rolling stones donde sale axl rose hablando de un trio

.¿ya adivinaron una de las parejas que se va a formar?

.SI SU RESPUESTA ES cryle esta en lo correcto se ha ganado un premio, cuando nos llegue le avisamos

.Iba a ser lo de Craig en el otro capítulo pero sentí que las iba hacer esperar mucho y eso no se hace xD

Eem chau se cuidan gracias por leer


	3. Evangelio 1:3

.Tercer capítulo estoy feliz que haya gustado doy las gracias por leerme no pude actualiza la semana pasada por cuestiones de colegio (no se a quien se le ocurrió inventar esa porquería) este es un capitulo aburrido ;c pero quise ponerle drama medio retorcido y enfermo jijiji

_._ south park, no me pertenece la historia en si es basada en barias una película

Las letras _cursivas es lo que se escribe en el blog_, las letras "entre comillas son los pensamientos", y el resto son conversaciones y párrafos

ACVERTENCIA ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y OFENSIVO y si se recomienda discreción jajajaja, no tengo intención de ofender a nadie y menos en creencias religiosas, por favor no me demanden.

Nunca quisiera volver a casa

…..

**Versículo 1:3 FOLLON C Y W**

Craig golpeo la puerta apenas piso el tapete café con mensaje de bienvenida, Kyle tras de él sin entender muy bien lo que hacían allí, aun que por otro lado por fin pudo Salir de casa, la puerta se abrió de inmediato un hombre calvo con pinta de hippie saludo amable al pelinegro y al pelirrojo dándoles un fuerte apretón de manos.

-hola, Harry-dijo mientras apretó la mano del azabache

-Craig-respondió indiferente

Kyle se presento de igual manera, ambos entraron a la casa del hombre que era bastante modesta incluso en la misma habitación tenia pieza, cocina, living, comedor por suerte no estaba el baño allí porque eso hubiera sido bastante insalubre, sobre todo porque cocinaba en ese lugar, no pudo evitar imaginar que hacia mierda mientras cocinaba, Kyle estuvo a punto de darle algún dinero que tenía en su billetera.

Craig ayudaba al hombre a ponerse el micrófono, se suponía que el grabaría y Kyle aria las preguntas, se sentaron en una pequeña y antigua mesa de madera ambos frente al hombre.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto el azabache, ambos asintieron dada la respuesta Craig prendió la cámara y empezó a graba enfocado al hombre calvo.

Kyle miro al hombre y sonrió sin querer regalándole una adorable sonrisa, leyó la primera pregunta y su lastima se transformo en burla intento disimular la risa, pero poco consiguió-¿Cómo te acercaste al señor?-pregunto el pelirrojo, mordiéndose la lengua mirando al hombre burlón.

-bien, em, yo tenía una muy buena vida, una vida llena de cosas, de dinero, un buen auto, una novia muy linda, em pero estaba angustiado, sentía que tenía algo que me oprimía el pecho, un día me predicaron y me di cuenta que tenía una vida llena por fuera pero vacía por dentro, a si que supe que Jesús quería que insiera algo grande por el-el hombre miro sonriente a los dos chicos parecía buscar su aprobación

-¿y cómo supo?-Kyle pregunto intrigado, sin darse cuenta que esa pregunta no estaba en la lista que le paso Craig, su cara estaba roja de tanto aguantar la increíble riza que le produjo el hombre tanto que le dolía el estomago.

-Dios me lo dijo-

-¿hablando?-pregunto Kyle burlón sonando irónico, Craig miro al pelirrojo que reía sínicamente en la cara del pobre hombre y no pudo evitar sonreír, Kyle se burlaba descaradamente del hombre y él ni lo notaba, empezó a morder su lengua a su vez para no terminar jodiendo el video con su risa.

-el puso su mensaje en mi corazón-poniendo sus manos contra su pecho –reflexione decidí vender todo, hable con mi novia que la note un poco reticente, para explicarle que si ella no quería compartir conmigo el mensaje de Jesús, nos teníamos que separar porque mi misión ahora es predicar la palabra de Jesucristo en todas las naciones-respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

-¿y su novia se convirtió?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-no, ella no acepto al Señor-

-¿y se enojo?-

El hombre miro confundido a ambos chicos y respondió si entender a que venía la pregunta

-me dio pena, porque sentí que ella se estaba perdiendo el regalo aceptar a Cristo-

Kyle tenía cara de travesura, como si tuviera 10 años y acabara de asaltar una dulcería miro al hombre burlo mordió su labio inferior -No, yo no le pregunte eso, yo le pregunte si su novia se enojo que usted la dejara "por ir a predicar"-sonando a un más irónico

La sonrisa del hombre se había desvanecido ahora miraba a ambos chicos enojado, como si ellos fuesen Santanas en persona.

-es que eso no importa, tenemos que abandonar nuestro YO, crucificar nuestro YO, para poder aceptar a Jesucristo-

-pero usted tenía ganas de irse y de dejar a su novia, usted quería seguir a Cristo, no estaba muriendo su YO está haciendo lo que usted quería… ¿O no?-

La cara de hombre fue épica digna de una foto un regalo para ambos chicos que miraba desafiante al pobre hombre, que ya no sabía que responder parecía desorientado. Kyle y Craig intercambiaron miradas cómplices y burlonas.

El hombre se paró de su silla saco su celular del bolsillo-¿esta es la persona que me va entrevistar?-pregunto enojado al azabache

-sí, es el-

El hombre camino un par de metros y marco un número, mientras Craig y Kyle se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

-parece que se enojo este capullo-susurro el Craig

….. .. …

…

…

El muy cabronazo había acusado a Kyle y Craig con Jesús, estaban en su oficina, Kyle tenía la mirada en el suelo, mientras que Craig lo miraba a los ojos como desafiándolo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro otra azabache de pelo largo y vestido morado Kyle la quedo mirando a Wendy sí que le sentó bien la adolescencia, ahora tenía un buen par de tetas firmes no tan grandes como las de su amiga pero se veía bien, pero el atributo más atractivo de la azabache no eran sus tetas eran su largas piernas cubiertas con pantimedias negras.

-Kyle as ofendido a un hermano…-decía Jesús en tono sereno

-perdón Jesús pero yo te quería decir…-intervino Wendy

-silencio estoy hablando-dijo el hijo de Dios sin dejar terminar a la azabache-Kyle, tienes un corazón soberbio, a eso no le gusta a mi padre, tú conoces la palabra a pesar de ser judío, sabes que mi padre ama a los de corazón simple humilde-

-mira Jesús yo le di esa responsabilidad a Kyle y yo no pude acompañarlo-defendió Wendy al pelirrojo

….

_A mí no me gusta pensar en vagina cristiana, digo vagina cristiana y pienso: 1 vagina peluda, 2 clítoris colgante, 3 se va luego. Pero los cristianos lo dicen Yisus todo lo puede agua en vino, clítoris colgante en clítoris rosadito. _

…_.._

-Craig, Kyle, pueden salir por favor-pidió Jesús

El azabache y el pelirrojo salieron de la oficina de Jesús, Craig serró la puerta y ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, se sentaron en los escalones, Craig saco un cigarro y lo prendió dándole una calada no parecía nervioso a diferencia de Kyle que estaba que se tiraba por un balcón y sudaba a chorro a pesar del frio que hacía a que era verano.

-perdón-logro articular Kyle sonando como un niño pequeño

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el azabache mirando a los claros ojos de Kyle, el pelirrojo se puso a un más nervioso de lo que ya estaba por el estrecho contacto visual, los ojos grises de Craig eran inexpresivos he intimidantes y por alguna razón no los podía mirar por mucho tiempo, Kyle desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa si te echan?-pregunto el azabaches después de un lago e incomodo silencio.

-me mandan a Israel-respondió el pelirrojo, tímidamente

-¿de vacaciones?-

-…No… a vivir-

Wendy a pareció frente a ello con el ceño fruncido y claramente enfurecida

-¿¡como tan pendejo!?-dijo Wendy sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo

-¿me echaron?-pregunto Kyle preocupado

-no, pero debería ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle como dejo a su novia por el seño!?-dijo indignada

Craig empezó a reír burlonamente logrando que Wendy se enojara a un más

-¿¡que te reí tu!? ¡Estaba ahí debiste a ver hecho algo! ¡Estabas con él!-

-¿Qué?…pero a mí me pagan por grabar, yo grabe-respondió el azabache regalándole su típica seña con el dedo, parándose y dejándolos solos para irse tras de Tweek que pasaba por enfrente.

-perdón-dijo Kyle encogiéndose de hombros

-mínimo deberías invitarme un café, te salve el culo-respondió ella un poco más amable

Kyle le sonrió coqueto, los dos adolecentes caminaron hasta la máquina de café cada uno eligió el suyo y volvieron a la escalera, se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, Kyle estaba obsesionado con las piernas de Wendy apenas le miraba la cara.

-así que te echaron por fornicación-dijo Wendy rompiendo el hielo

Kyle no respondió y le dio un sorbo a su café, estaba hasta las pelotas de ese tema

-¿te gusta trabajar aquí?-volvió a preguntar ya nerviosa por el silencio

-no no me había gustado…hasta que me encontré con una chica más guapa de South Park-respondió seductor, si iba estar allí al menos debía aprovechar el tiempo

Wendy sonrojo e intento esconde su cara-eres un estúpido-

-últimamente lo creo, pero hay algo que si se es que eres muy hermosa-Kyle acerco su cara a la de la azabaches y ella no la alejo "te tengo"-voy al baño-susurro dejando una niña un poco más que avergonzada.

Kyle se para en dirección al baño, voltio un par de veces para mirar a la chica y justo en ese momento recordó que su mejor amigo de infancia moría por esa chica y que estaba loco por sus piernas al igual que él, tenía que zafarse de esto de alguna manera, giro la perilla del baño para hombres estaba distraído sintió un gemido orgásmico alzo la vista y vio a un cuerpo pequeño y delgado de cabellera rubia y alborotada contra la pared aplastado por un cuerpo más grande de cabellera negra y gorro de pompón, estaban follando en el baño el de cuerpo más grande se movía de forma frenética y ambos gemían de placer.

Los ojos de Kyle se salieron de orbita su cuerpo empezó a temblar, serró la puerta lentamente para que no notaran su presencia, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo tropezó algunas veces con escritorios y personas que ni siquiera noto quienes eran.

Escucho una voz, dos voces, tres no los supo pero todas preguntaron-¿Kyle estas bien?-

Entro una oficina vacía y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, su cuerpo tembloroso no lo podía controlar, sus pensamientos nublados apenas los entendía, porque de pronto se sentía tan jodido "¿Craig y Tweek?" una gota se deslizo pos su mejilla "¿estoy llorando? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?" se pregunto.

La puerta se abrió era Wendy, se acerco a él y le tomo una de sus manos-¿estás bien?-

Pero Kyle no respondió ni el mismo entendía lo que estaba pasando, a lo lejos vio abrirse la puerta del baño Craig saliendo de él junto a su pequeño novio, Kyle miro a Wendy nuevamente-¿puedo ser sincero contigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo sonando un poco apagado

-si, por su puesto puedes confiar en mí-dijo la chica dulcemente

Kyle miro la puerta del baño, su mirada se voltio nuevamente a Wendy clavo sus ojos en los violeta de ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, apretó sus labios con los de la azabache, ambos correspondieron el beso por un momento peso que ella saldría corriendo, pero al contrario ella correspondió, al cabo de unos segundos Kyle salió corriendo al contrario de lo que pensaba, no entendió ni por qué lo izo, salió del canal casi a la velocidad de la luz, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, no entendía nada ¿Cuándo se volvió tan jodido? Camino por las calles de South Park, estaba congelado pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

El sonido de una bocina vieja le estremeció y una voz familiar gritando su nombre-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!-grito Kenny desde su auto

Kyle miro la chatarra a la que Kenny llamaba auto, camino hasta él y miro al ojiazul sujetando el volante-sube te llevo-dijo el rubio

Kyle subió sin siquiera saludarlo, Kenny manejo hasta el canal cristiano y estaciona la chatarra que se caía a pedazos y producía un ruido horrible

El rubio acerco su boca a la oreja de Kyle logrando que este sintiera un escalofrió por su cuerpo con su aliento caliente-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene problemas con su mamita?-pregunto seductor, con una voz casi orgásmica

-¿qué me pasa? Hay Kenny que difícil- respondió el pelirrojo sin intenciones de bajar del auto en un buen rato, no quería entrar al canal por nada del mundo y por fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar después de este día tan jodido.

…..

"_C" esta frente a "w", "C" esta sin polera "C" le mira las piernas a "W" las piernas lindas de "w", "C" se acerca trata de tocarla "W" lo empuja se ríe, "C" se ríe la atrae, yo soy público no me rio, no me muevo, no quiero que ninguno gane. Yo solo quiero que gane el FOLLON todo poderoso, FOLLATELA, susurro despacio FOLLATELA "C" se ríe y me escucha, "W" lo derriba mientras "C" abre las lindas pernas de "w" ella dice deja de reírte, y yo pienso ya por fin se lo va meter, pero ya no puedo pensar en ellos solo pienso en mi cuerpo, solo pienso en mi propio cuerpo que tiembla, tiembla de cochino hasta que deja de temblar._

…_.._

Kyle esta tan confundido no hablo tanto en el blog ;c por que como pudieron leer estaba ocupado jajaja

Kyle es un fornicario a si que por ende intentara follar con quien sea

Un fanfic que leí me inspiro hacer un wendyxkyle no se cómo se escribe abreviado, la pareja central es cryle pero en el camino habrán barias mas para hacerlo más dramático si no tendría que terminar con fanfic hoy

Y a de mas a todos gusta un poquitín de creek y abra una sorpresa para alguien no diré quien jijiji sorpresa sorpresa

Espero estar actualizando la otra semana si es que no tengo que hacer algo para el colegio


	4. Evangelio 1:4

.Como pueden ver subo un capitulo 2 días después de hacer una actualización la verdad es que esto no es normal es solo por esta vez, no sé si pueda subir en las siguientes semana a sí que adelante y si pudieron notar es mucho más largo que mis capítulos normales aquí hay 2 capítulos y es mi forma de pedir disculpas por el terrible capitulo 3 y por qué no sé si tenga tiempo luego para subir, voy a terminar este fanfic pero la otra semana se viene pesada como dije.

.Este capítulo los dos capítulos se lo dedico a todos ustedes que lo están leyendo, muchas gracias por leer.

. south park, no me pertenece la historia en si es basada en barias una película

**ACVERTENCIA ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y OFENSIVO** y si se recomienda discreción jajajaja, no tengo intención de ofender a nadie y menos en creencias religiosas, por favor no me demanden.

**Nunca quisiera volver a casa**

**…_.._**

**_Evangelio 1:4 familia, familia, la novia y más familia_**

Ike miraba a su hermano con curiosidad, estaba acostado en su cama se veía muy bien tomando en cuenta que ya había empezado con la quimioterapia a sé pocas semanas a pesar de la terribles nauseas que estaba sintiendo tenía una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro, estaba feliz por fin había vuelto a casa después de unas terribles semanas en el hospital y por fin podía hablar con su hermano, la vida en el hospital siempre se le hacía eterna.

-¿y? cuéntame ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Ike curioso, a penas vio a Kyle lo supo, la curiosidad lo comía las entrañas tenía que escucharlo de su propio hermano

-tiene nombre de protagonista de película Disney-respondió Kyle encogiéndose de hombros

-cenicienta-respondió Ike entre rizas

Kyle negó levemente, riendo a su vez

-¿blanca nieves?-pregunto alegre

-No, es la que fue al país de nunca jamás-

-¡Peter Pan!-exclamo contento el canadiense

Kyle sonrojo levemente dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo-¡NO! ¡Wendy! Se llama Wendy-

Madre entro a la pieza del canadiense y dijo-Ike apúrate que tenemos que ir a la sinagoga

-Sí, voy en un minuto, es que estoy hablando con Kyle-respondió

-ya, pero nada de misterios ustedes dos-

-estamos hablando de Wendy-respondió Ike un tanto malévolo

Sheila miro a su hijo mayor enfurecida con él entre cejo casi en los pies, poco le falto abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo y golpearlo.

-es que tengo una novia, es del canal-respondió el ojiverde temeroso

Sheila abrió la boca un par de veces para responder, hiso una mueca de desaprobación- te voy a mandar a Israel-sentención

-¡hay! Mamá-contesto Kyle cansado

-¿Qué? ¿También te vas acostar con ella?-pregunto escandalizada

Kyle miraba a su hermano indignado por a verle delatado y a su vez su madre lo miraba enfurecida a él, la ira se respiraba en el ambiente Troya era una pelea de niños comparado con lo que estaba a punto de pasar en esa pieza, mientras que Ike disfrutaba de la peleas que tanto había extrañado.

-mamá ya para, Kyle va traer a Wendy y la va presentar ¿cierto Kyle?-dijo el Canadiense logrando que Kyle se enojara a un más pero su madre tranquilizara, si las miradas mataran Ike definitivamente estaría tres metros bajo tierra, porque Kyle prácticamente tiraba fuego por la boca y no pensaba en más que ahorcarlo.

Madre salió de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos solos un muy contento Ike y un enfurecido Kyle su ira solo se comparaba con la de Sheila.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-quiso saber molesto

-quiero conocerla, vi la oportunidad y la aproveche-respondió muy feliz el pequeño azabache dejando a su hermano indignado, enfurecido y en muchos problemas.

…

_Joder no sé porque me molesta tanto postear esto __**"tengo novia",**__ no sé si es porque leer sobre sexo es mejor que leer sobre amor o por que la palabra __**no-vi-os**__ me parece tan fea. Tengo que aceptarlo tengo una novia y no sé si estoy feliz o casi feliz, no se que más decir por qué hacemos lo mismo que hacen todas las parejas nerd: vamos al cine, pero no apagues el celular dice madre, comemos helado y yo pongo ojos de animal bueno mientras languteo con lengua porno para que ella piense: me olvidare de diosito, de la virginidad, todo la mierda y se la chupare y se la chupare y se la chupare._

...

Wendy fue invitada a comer por madre al mejor restaurant del pueblo esa misma tarde todo muy elegante, refinada, Ike era el más feliz por conocer por primera vez una novia desente de su hermano mayor y la mejor parte que Wendy muy educada cayó muy bien a Sheila.

…

_No sé, a pesar que estábamos todos allí semi felices algo de fatalidad se sentía en el ambiente, y paso lo que pasa en un día fatal a un que parezca mentira, Wendy le pedía al Señor que pusiera un cerco de protección, madre oraba en lengua chaddai chaddai y Dios parece que escucho porque los ladrones pasaron por nuestro lado y ni nos miraron, tampoco miraron a las mesas que estaban cerca de nosotros, hay dos posibilidades:_

_-Nuestra oración no sé si la mía, sirvió para salvar a todos los pecadores de las otras mesas cercanas del robo. _

_**-**__Nuestra oración __**no sirvió de nada**__ porque si Dios existe está preocupado de cualquier mierda menos de lo que paso en ese restaurant._

_Y tercera opción: mucho más cool, es que todos los que estaban en las mesas cercanas eran cristianos y judíos y todos pidieron un cerco de protección._

…_.._

Kyle estaba frente la pantalla de su computador devuelto gracias a Wendy que madre ama en todas su posibilidades de madre, mientras que Ike a su lado leía lo que su hermano escribía en el blog.

-estuve revisando el historial del computador el otro día….la mamá busco nombres de amigos tuyos-Kyle miro levemente a su hermano y luego siguió concentrado en la pantalla

-busco depresión en adolecentes y esa novia tuya de a sé como tres años la Rebecca….también busco MOJIGATO (el nombre del blog de Kyle, lo puse en el primer capítulo pero fanfic me lo borro ;c)

El pelirrojo se estremeció hasta los huesos cuando escucho a su hermano, el miedo recorrió su espalda, el miedo a lo que le aria su madre era irracional, no podía irse a Israel eso le atemorizaba-¿Qué?-"hijo de puta, hijo de puta, la vagina la polla, todo sale a la luz, fornicario descubierto, fornicario muerto, hijo de puta…."

Kyle tomo su cabeza intentaba pensar en que diaria y algo que sonara creíble para su madre "lo voy a negar hasta el final"

-Kyle te estoy molestando-dijo Ike riendo a carcajadas

-te estoy molestando-respondió Kyle en tono burlón

-es que tienes que borrar el historial….también busco Elle Minnesota

-Elle sin apellido-dijo Kyle entre rizas

….

_Elle es el nombre de la novia de mi padre, Minnesota es el nombre de la ciudad de donde viene Elle, poner Elle Minnesota es como poner Ike Canadá o Eric Alemania, la historia de Elle se cuenta en tres partes. Padre contrato a una puta, fornicaron, se enamoraron y se fugaron. Madre no pudo perdonarlo, Padre es desterrado por fornicario. Madre no me deja ver a Padre._

_Mi hermano antes que le diera cáncer un día me invita a una cabaña en el lago, en el lago esta padre, mi hermano lo planeo, tenemos un encuentro parecido a un romance ilegal, vamos al lago, vemos el atardecer, caminamos en el bosque, comemos cosas ricas, vemos otra vez el atardecer, mientras somos felices Ike y yo apagamos el celular todo el fin de semana, no queremos que llame madre. _

…_._

….. … …

…. …

**/Craig/**(dos semanas después)

**(Este debería ser el capitulo 5) esto no es un evangelio **

El azabache trabaja en la edición de algunos vídeos que saldrían al aire en algunos días, era viernes, día de paga pero no estaba tan emocionado como todos en el canal, porque a diferencia de todos lo gilipollas de ese lugar el debía pagar cuentas y al final del mes solo termino con 3 dólares, y estaba decidido que no volvería a desperdiciar su dinero pero desde otras perspectiva viernes son viernes.

La puerta de la sala de edición se abrió de golpe azotándola contra la pared, un rubio de capucho anaranjada se acerco hasta él y dijo.

-¡viernes de karaoke y tequila!-emocionado

-que te hace pensar que volveré a salir contigo jodido retrasado- dijo Craig alzándole el dedo

-dije viernes de karaoke y tequila-respondió Kenny en un tono chillón

-no volveré a ir a ese lugar no después de lo que hiciste la ultima vez-bufo el moreno-vomitaste el escenario-

- ira Kyle- sentencio el rubio caminado hasta la puerta

-y qué me importa a mi es judío-respondió a la defensiva, como siempre hacia Craig

No al casaron a pasar algunos segundo después de que Kenny salió de la sala de edición y el azabache corrió tras el rubio como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Kenny! espera ¿a qué hora será?-intentado hacer una mueca de aprobación

-luego del trabajo-alzo una ceja confundido

-¿estás seguro que ira el judío?-pregunto por lo bajo

-estoy seguro, Kyle y yo tenemos una relación muy intima tu me entiendes….tu Tweek-sonrió burlón logrando que el azabache le mirara con odio.

-voy estar a ya indícatelo-sentencio Craig marchándose a la sala de edición, se sentó frente al computador y pudo ver desde lejos como Kyle y Wendy caminaban abrazados como una pareja muy feliz.

Craig debía de estar trastornado por ese pelirrojo por qué no hacía más que pensar en el últimamente incluso cuando estaba….-maldita zorra-dijo en voz alta para luego volver al trabajo.

…. ….

…..

Craig entro al bar, karaoke, ratones, cucarachas y diviso cerca del escenario al grupo de Marsh, también estaba Token y Clyde para su sorpresa. Agradeció de sobremanera que no estuviera ni Tweek ni Wendy a un que no podía descartar que llegasen luego.

Se acerco a la mesa lentamente habían montones de vasos de tequila y de cerveza el grupo de Marsh nunca le cayó muy bien pero si hay algo que sabían hacer era encontrar fiesta donde no la había y celebrarla en grande.

-hola-dijo fríamente

Todos saludaron y lo invitaron a sentarse, tomo un par de tragos empezó con una cerveza y termino con 8 baso de tequila, estaba sentado frente al pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarlo, sin poner atención de nada de lo que hablaban, el parecía incomodo pero no le importo, estaba feliz de poder ver su cara si la de ella.

Kenny se para de su silla torpemente casi tropezó, pero tuvo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota de cerveza, todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿hey donde vas?-pregunto Stan con voz de borracho

-a cantar-respondió en camino al escenario

Kenny subió al escenario en una mano tenía el micrófono y la otra su amada cerveza- Queen, I want to break free

A penas empezó a sonar la melodía pegajosa de Queen todos se pararon para ir frente al escenario para ver más de cerca a su amigo cantar, todos se pararon excepto Craig y Kyle que parecía incomodo no había bebido ni un solo trago.

Kenny empezó a bailar a lo Freddy Mercury que resultaba una pena y vergüenza para sus amigos por lo ebrio que estaba combinado con una voz desafinada que ni se apegaba al ritmo de la canción.

_Oh how I want to be free, Baby__, __Oh how I want to be free,__Oh how I want to break free…_

Una desafinada voz escuchaba Craig pero apenas le ponía atención estaba más concentrado en el pelirrojo de seguro sería la única vez en toda la noche que podrían estar solos y debía aprovecharlo.

-señorito Broflovski-dijo el azabache

-aaaah-grito el pelirrojo asustado, Craig sarrio satisfecho-no me digas a si-balbució

-¿te doy miedo?-pregunto travieso

Murmuro nervioso-claro que no, es que estaba concentrado en Kenny-

-tu amigo tiene una voz de ángel-respondió burlón

El azabache saco uno de sus cigarros para disponerse a fumarlo pero algo le interrumpió

-al menos el se atreve-

-¿crees que no me atrevo?-en tono desafiante

-es obvio que no- mirándolo con recelo

Hay estaban el moreno y el pelirrojo clavándose su ojos mutuamente separados por una mesa repleta de alcohol uno medio borracho el otro ni un pelo, Craig no podía evitar pensar no podía escapar de la irresistible atracción que sentía por ese chico de afro.

-lo haré si tu lo haces-rompiendo el silencio

-a mi no me importa-dijo Kyle rodando lo ojos

-quiero escucharte cantar señorita-pasándole el pequeño baso de tequila, Kyle lo tomo sin beberlo

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS A SI JODER!-gritito-¿y que gano entonces?-

-lo que quieras-susurro, logrando que el judío enrojeciera obligándolo a desviar su mirada

Kyle lo quedo mirando pensativo al azabache tomo el vaso de tequila y se lo hecho a la boca hiso una mueca de asco pero no lo detuvo, tomo 3 más y sin bastarle con eso tomo una cerveza y bebió su contenido hasta la mitad a toda prisa.

Se paro medio mareado y camino hasta el escenario tras de sí estaba Craig se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa malévola en su cara. Kyle subió al escenario quitándole el micrófono a Kenny el público aplaudió agradecido.

-es mi primera vez-el público se burlo pícaro, haciendo enrojecer al pelirrojo-em por favor no sean malos quiero the smiths, there is a light that never goes out

La música empezó a sonar el ritmo crudo de the smiths envolvió a Craig, siempre ha sido uno de sus grupos favorito siempre le ha gustado que Morrissey que odiara todo y a todos, y el pelirrojo empezó a cantar moviéndose al ritmo rockero como si el mismo fuera Morrissey.

_Take me out tonight__, __where there's music and there's people__, __and they're young and alive__  
__driving in your car__, __I never never want to go home__, __because I haven't got one__, __anymore__…_

Dicen que uno se puede enamorar en ¼ de segundo pero eso no podía ser verdad porque él no creía en el amor, ¿pero entonces que estaba sintiendo ahora? Ver a ese chico pelirrojo, cantando coqueteando con el público, su trasero, su trasero era la mejor parte ¿entonces qué era lo que sentía? ¿Acaso le gustaba ese pelirrojo? Acaso le gustaba ese chico que hasta se tres semanas ni recordaba que existía ¿Qué era entonces lo que estaba pasando, si no era amor?

Craig miraba alucinado el pelirrojo, disfruto ese momento sintió la conexión el debía ir tras ese chico sin importan cuanto cueste y a quien tenga que derribar, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

De pronto escucho su nombre de esa voz-Craig a cantar-dijo el pelirrojo pasándole el micrófono

-¿Qué carajo?-

-dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, y quiero escucharte cantar señorita -sentencio Kyle

Craig subió al escenario, no tenía ni idea que cantar ni por qué había accedido a eso en especian ¿Por qué carajo le había hecho caso? Pudo haberse negado, escucho a sus amigos dándole gritos de ánimos, ya era demasiado tarde para bajar del escenario y el no saldría corriendo como una marica.

- joy division, disorder-logro articular nervioso, odiaba que la gente le mirara tanto y que toda la atención estuviese puesta en el.

_I've been waiting for a guide__, __to come and take me by the hand,__could these sensations…_

Era una canción fácil que la ha escuchado tantas veces que nunca se equivocaría, apenas empezó a cantar clavo su mirada en la del pelirrojo, para darse confianza por su parte el lo miraba sonriendo, siempre esta sonriendo, eso le animaba un poco, nunca antes se había subido a un escenario, el no era como Kyle, Kenny, Stan o el gordo de mierda que estaban acostumbrados a la atención desde niños, el era diferente él nunca tuvo ese espíritu aventurero del que tanto presumían.

Terminada la canción todos le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, se bajo del escenario y todos aplaudieron, camino hasta la puerta para marcharse, salió a la fría calle de South Park, alcanzo a dar un par de pasos pero una delgada mano le sujeto el hombro.

-gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños, tu vos suena genial en ese tipo de música-dijo el Kyle amable totalmente avergonzado tratando de esconder su cara

Craig lo quedo mirando sorprendido, no tenía ni idea que el motivo de celebración era el cumpleaños del pelirrojo-no lo sabía ¿puedo darte un regalo?-

Kyle le regalo una tierna sonrisa y negó levemente la cabeza-gracias-susurro dado media vuelta para volver entrar al bar, sin sabe por qué bueno sabiendo muy bien porque Craig le sujeto del brazo y le plato un beso en sus labios tibios, los ojos de Kyle se abrieron saliendo de su órbita, el beso se fue poniendo más apasionado, sintió su lengua en el paladar Kyle empujo al azabache rápidamente acalorado y más rojo que su pelo.

-y-yo t-te-tengo novia-logro decir Kyle con mucho esfuerzo

-feliz cumpleaños-les susurro en el oído, para luego irse en camino a su casa con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo

-hey señorita Broflovski-grito el moreno del otro lado de la acera-mañana fiesta en mi casa

-n-ni idea donde está tu casa-dijo el ojiverde entrando al bar, karaoke, ratones, cucaracha, caminado atontadamente.

…...

Quería hacer algo desde el punto de vista de Craig y creo que resulto bien unir estos 2 capítulos ya que uno de los temas principales es el blog de Kyle y sería raro que en un capitulo Kyle no apareciera hablando sus tonterías

Gracias por leerme, recuerden que no podre actualizar e semanas, pido disculpas por eso


	5. Evangelio 1:5

.Capitulo 5 que se supone que es el 6 xD este capítulo es un especia pedido y dedicado a **pauuliiitaa10**shi shi shii espero te guste en un poquitín vulgar, como resto de los otros capítulos.

. south park, no me pertenece la historia en si es basada en barias una película

Las letras _cursivas es lo que se escribe en el blog_, las letras "entre comillas son los pensamientos", y el resto son conversaciones y párrafos

ACVERTENCIA ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y OFENSIVO y si se recomienda discreción jajajaja, no tengo intención de ofender a nadie y menos en creencias religiosas, por favor no me demanden.

Nunca quisiera volver a casa

…_.._

_Evangelio 1:5 El trió amor perfecto _

_Desde a sé un par de años la idea del trío. Una novia que tuve y un compañerito de curso, que tenía ojeras, un bulto enorme y cara de follón eterno. Le dije a novia: pienso en el. La llamo un día y le digo: soñé contigo y con él._

_**MENTIRA**__ por mucho que lo fantaseara no lo soñé, simplemente me hice una paja consiente y pensé si le digo que lo soñé ya no se pondrá celosa, pero se puso celosa igual, penetrados solo por el pene otra vez ardiendo, una vez casi lo hicimos en la casa de "T" pero me dio susto por no sé qué, pero ahora en la fiesta de Craig, Wendy pienso: la tercera es la vencida, vuelvo a pensar, fornicación con él, con ella __**JUNTOS**__ es el amor perfecto que no sale en el Tanaj. _

…

Kyle intentaba llegar hasta el otro extremo de la sala del apartamento de Craig repleto de gente bailando, una fiesta que tenia buena pinta había empezado ase una dos horas y estaba repleto de toda clase de personas, llego a la mesa de los víveres y pidió un trago a Clyde que se creía el amo y señor del alcohol se encargaba de servir a cada uno su trago.

-quiero un jugo de frutilla-dijo el pelirrojo, que hoy se veía especialmente guapo con esos jeans ajustados.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa lo quedaron mirando con cara de WTF.

-¿es una broma?-pregunto el castaño incrédulo

Kyle rodo los ojos fastidiado-con vodka-respondió irónico

Recibió su vaso de plástico repleto de vodka, tenía experiencias con el alcohol, más experiencia de la que le gustaría, pero no era el momento de emborracharse y si algo sabia de su organismo es que el alcohol le subía demasiado rápido a la cabeza.

Sintió unos delicados brazos que lo rodearon por el cuello, sus manos también sostenían un vaso plástico, se giro tomo a la azabache por la cintura y le dio un tierno pero largo beso en los delgados labios de la chica.

-ya te estaba extrañando-le susurro en el oído

-¡vamos a bailar!-rogo Wendy

-odio esa canción- respondió el pelirrojo indiferente (skrillex e otro día fui a un especial de electrónica y fue lo único que pusieron ¬¬)

Wendy puso ojos de animal bueno rodio por el cuello a su novio-entonces vamos a follar-con voz de niña pequeña

Kyle la quedo mirando maravillado casi sintió amor, sabía que Wendy era virgen pero ese era el jodido problema le había tomado cariño, no podía fallársela a si sin más, no podía hacerlo, eso era inmoral, aun que no era el más indicado para hablar de moralidad hoy, estaba queriendo un trió, pero no le podía hacer eso a Wendy al menos debía estar lucida, en eso consistía la fantasía no en una violación, a un sufre las consecuencias de la ultima virgen que se le ocurrió llegar más allá y pensándolo bien ni valió la pena la expulsión y el cartel de violador en todo el pueblo.

Pero no estaba todo perdido.

Una desordenada cabellera rubia de repente apareció entre sus ojos, cundo se dio cuenta estaba siendo abrasado por ese chico y su novia había saltado lejos producto del empujón de su amigo Kenny, ella apenas se sostuvo en si misma estaba demasiado borracha, luego del largo abrazo de Kenny, Stan apareció dándole también un larguísimo abrazo, nunca pensó que le gustarían tanto.

-hey ¿Cómo vas? –pregunto Stan luego de darle un beso en su mejilla, definitivamente hasta su ultimo pelo era víctima del alcohol

-bien, te conté que estoy saliendo con Wendy- dijo el pelirrojo

Stan lo quedo mirando una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- claro que lo se-

Camino hasta su ex novia le pasó la mano por su pálido rostro enrojecido producto del alcohol-que linda, Kyle habla mucho de ti-

-¿no te molesta?- entonces lo supo su mejor amigo también lee su blog

Stan tomo la mano de kyle disimuladamente-luego te digo-marchándose a bailar junto a Kenny

Kyle se quedo boquiabierto casi ni pudo reaccionar de la impresión ¿acaso su amigo le estaba coqueteando? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Wendy ya tenía sus manos en su entre pierna, solo fue capaza de notarlo cuando se topo con el rostro enojado de Craig Tucker que lo miraba enfurecido.

-Wendy ¡No! Espera estas ebria- dijo tratando de zafarse de ella, incapaz de creer lo que estaba haciendo

-lo quiero-susurro seductoramente sin despegar sus labios de los de su novio

-Wendy por favor-rogo el chico incomodo

Que al parecer sirvió ya que apareció Bebe la rubia curvilínea que alguna vez se había follado, con un ajustado y corto vestido rojo que resaltaban a un mas sus atributos.

-¿Wendy estas bien?-pregunto la rubia abrazándola para alejarla del pelirrojo

-amiga te amo-respondió abrazándola

-te voy a llevar a casa-sentencio Bebe, llevándosela en dirección opuesta, serrándole un ojo a Kyle en despedida, a su vez Kyle le sonrió coqueto se pregunto por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Ya aliviado de no tener la enorme responsabilidad de Wendy se tomo su trago casi en un segundo y en pocos minutos ya iba por su cuarto vaso de vodka, no se sentía ni mareado una euforia le recorría el cuerpo, de pronto se vio bailando al ritmo la electrónica, vio a Craig el azabache que lo tenía fantaseando fumando un cigarro que claramente no era un cigarro y a su lado el rubio nervioso de Tweek, le estaba mirando otra vez, ¿si iba por el ahora se darían cuenta?

Siguió bailando por un buen rato sin parar de beber cuando lo vio Craig el chico que le tenía vuelta loca la cabeza besándose con Tweek de nuevo, su cuerpo dejo de moverse instantáneamente, no podía creerlo, el no se había follado a Wendy por él, solo porque le había besado y ahora él se besa y se toca descaradamente con el maldito fenómeno frente a su ojos "¿Por qué hace esto?"

Tomo el resto de su trago rápidamente y camino hasta el pasillo del apartamento tenía muy claro su objetivo, él quería venganza si él creía que podía ir a besarlo a si como a si y luego hacer como que no pasa nada está muy equivocado.

Fue donde el único chico que sabía que jamás le rechazaría, le toco por el hombro mientras interrumpía su plan de seducción con una chica que obviamente estaba funcionando.

-Kenny acompáñame al baño-dijo Kyle haciendo puchero

Kenny se quedo boquiabierto para luego sonreír con satisfacción, Kyle tomo la mano del rubio logrando que la chica se enfadara pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, se aseguro de pasar justo frente a Craig, para que viera que el también le ponían los rubios, y que su rubio era mucho más sexy que el de él, aun que claro eso era subjetivo.

Kyle guio a Kenny hasta el baño, Kenny cerró la puerta tras de sí, no hubo necesidad de palabras ni de explicaciones ni de nada Kenny sabía perfectamente porque estaba metido en ese baño con el chico del trasero más sexy de South Park, lo estaba esperando a sé ya mucho tiempo y sabia que tarde o temprano este día llegaría.

Kenny empuja al pelirrojo contra la pared acorralándolo en caso de que se arrepintiera, y empieza a besarlo con violencia casi contra el tiempo, Kyle se deja llevar por el rubio como una muñeca, se empiezan a sacar la ropa mutuamente el pelirrojo se incorpora y empieza a dominar la situación mientras el rubio lo permite, los polerones y camisas ya están en el suelo, los pantalones hasta las rodillas, la polla de ambos dura, Kenny empieza a jalársela a su compañero tenía una muy buena técnica, mientras recorría el cuello y oídos del pelirrojo con su lengua, de fondo se escuchaba la música a todo volumen y los gemidos orgásmicos del ojiverde al cabo de minutos Kyle se fue, de inmediato se puso de rodillas y le hizo sexo oral al rubio no iba dejar que se lo metieran al menos no Kenny, ya ambos terminado el trabajo el ojiazul hizo subir a Kyle besándolo sintiendo el sabor de su propia polla.

Se vistieron rápidamente, Kyle se enjugo la boca dándose unos últimos besos ignorando los golpes de la puerta dejando se llevar una vez más por la pasión, Kyle abrió la puerta como pudo, tenía que salir del baño o si no terminaría follando con el rubio toda la noche, muy romántico para perder la virginidad gay en un baño.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kenny al ver la puerta abierta

-es que…-respondió Kyle a un demasiado juntos, Kyle se separo rápidamente al notar los ojos curiosos, caminado en dirección a la puerta para incorporase nuevamente a la fiesta

-bueno cuando quieras, ya sabes dónde va estar tu humilde servido-alcanzo escuchar Kyle mientas se alejaba del baño en dirección a Craig que estaba conversando con Damian con una cerveza en la mano.

Se acerco sin pensarlo desviando la atención de Craig a su propia persona, acerco su cara a la del azabache sin besarlo quedando unos escasos centímetro separado, mientras Craig buscaba la boca del pelirrojo con desesperación él no le permitía que lo besara.

-yo quería estar contigo-le susurro

-ya me quedo muy claro qué prefieres el culo de Wendy, princesa-respondió el azabache concentrado en pillar los labios del pelirrojo

-pero tú no me ignoraste, yo te quería a ti-Craig intento besarlo pero él no se dejo, alejándose del azabache para ya marcharse de la fiesta, Craig se quedo mirándolo con su mirada fría sin expresión no se inmuto ante la declaración, por mucho que le sorprendió y más cuando el pelirrojo se fue dejándolo con ganas de mas.

Kyle atravesó la puerta del apartamento sudaba a chorros respiraba con mucha dificultad el corazón le latía a mil por segundo, no lo podía creer, primera vez que rechaza el sexo con una virgen, la primera experiencia gay, se declaro a Craig Tucker ¿Qué otra locura se le podría ocurrir? Camino en dirección a la escalera para por fin irse de aquel edificio tan caótico, "oh coño nunca más vuelvo a tomar" pensó luego de sentirá unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, pero sabía que eso era una total y grandísima mentira, también sabía perfectamente que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin el cuerpo de Wendy, tal vez mañana o pasado, o quizás la vuelva emborrachar, no podía soportar la idea de haberla rechazado ahora que las cosas están más claras estaba decidido no volver a caer en los encantos de ese maldito hijo de puta, no otra vez.

…..

.Ok no hay dialogo me di cuenta pura acción y me dio tanta vergüenza escribir esto y más publicarlo, no sé cuando me volví tan pervertida debió ser ese día cuando empecé a leer fanfic de south park

.**pauuliiitaa10** lo siento no pudo ser romántico pero hay un lado bueno la virginidad gay de kyle la tiene Kenny y es la primer capítulo sexual sexual y con Kenny k2 hdsjhsad


End file.
